


What’s It Like? The Sequel

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [16]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Let Tomoe play with Saaya’s hair, We eat crumbs off the floor and it is delicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: “Tomoe!”“Huh?” Tomoe blinked rapidly until reality hits. “O-oh. Uh... no homo?”
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Yamabuki Saaya
Series: The Bandori Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	What’s It Like? The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guitarstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/gifts).



> Happy birthday, @guitarstrings!!!!  
> I whipped out something for you as soon as I knew it’s your birthday so I apologise for something so rushed! 
> 
> I hope you have a splendid day. You’re one of my most fave writers around and your creations never fail to make me whisper “Sana All” while I cry as I read your ultra fluffy fics. Thank you!!!!

Tomoe was staring... just staring with her head tilted to the side so curiously. 

Saaya, while she busied herself placing the fresh batch of bread in the baskets felt the chill behind her and shivered. Subtly, she looked over her shoulder to see Tomoe’s twisted expression while she leaned slightly back the counter, arms folded across her chest.

“Didn’t take you for a pervert, Tomoe.” Saaya teased as she approached the counter, smirking at her girlfriend to try and hide the slowly rising giddiness in her stomach.

But Tomoe continued to follow Saaya with her stare, even biting her lip in thought as she leanedback against the counter. _The audacity._

Saaya couldn’t help the blush bloom on her cheeks. Feeling slightly self conscious, she grabbed Tomoe’s attention. “Tomoe!” 

“Huh?” Tomoe blinked rapidly until reality hits. “O-oh. Uh... no homo?” 

Tomoe mentally slapped herself with that while Saaya quite literally smacked her palm on her forehead. 

“What gives?” Before heading behind the counter, Saaya gave a light tap on Tomoe’s cheek. It felt like forgiveness from her ardent staring. 

Tomoe mimicked Saaya’s position, resting her elbows on the counter, leaning forward with her chin on her palm. “I was just thinking...” 

Saaya raised a brow. “...have you ever let your hair down?”

Saaya chuckled. “Course. Just more convenient to style it this way.” She then ran her fingers through her ponytail to which Tomoe blissfully watched her do. 

Saaya felt like she was about to melt. “Babe, stop it!” 

Tomoe countered with a chuckle. “Sorry. I’ve just always wanted to know what it would feel like to run my fingers through your hair, that’s all.” 

Saaya’s felt her cheeks burn at Tomoe’s honesty. Tomoe catch  her so off guard easily with the things she say sometimes. To think that before they were together, a simple glimpse sets Tomoe off to a mess that even a simple “hi” at Saaya was impossible for her to do. Really, it’s one of the most favourite things she loves about Tomoe, among other things.

Tomoe was still slouched in front of Saaya, rudely having her elbow up at the counter, absentmindedly reaching the ends of Saaya’s ponytail, eyes lidded as if Saaya’s hair was a balm that soothes Tomoe’s burning desire to....touch her hair?! 

“Tomoe, stop being creepy.” Saaya finally turned indignantly before she lets an embarrassed giggle out. For the second time that day Tomoe was pulled out of her own fantasy. 

“Sorry.” She really tried to sound as apologetic as she could. She was curious to a fault to the point that she becomes a little too interested into finding things out. It was quirk that Saaya never get to indulge herself in. Tomoe could get reserved at times. She really was two ends of a spectrum, no in between. 

Tomoe looked like a kicked puppy, way too adorable to resist that Saaya couldn’t help but slouch to her level as well before pulling her hair tie loose. She decided to enable Tomoe’s wish, and in return giving herself a chance to tease her just a little bit more. A flustered Tomoe was a cute Tomoe. 

Her tresses fell from the bunch Tomoe felt like she was watching a model from a shampoo commercial. It was unreal how the strands fell so perfectly (almost perfectly since Saaya had to comb her fingers through it gently to look decent, she giggled bashfully when she did, Tomoe dumbstruck) a little passed her shoulders. 

Tomoe froze in her place, fascinated at how fluid it looked as Saaya now grinned at her with her hair fully free. Tomoe swallowed while Saaya moved herself closer to Tomoe. This usually would get Tomoe to retract away from Saaya as she invaded her personal space but the bewitching mirth in Saaya’s eyes up close and her gorgeous strawberry locks framing her face kept Tomoe still. As if time did, too.

“You can have a go now if you want.” Tomoe heard mischief. Saaya could be a tease whenever she pleased. _Alright_. Feeling brave, she took the invitation, levelling the smug look Saaya gave her. 

Didn’t take much for Saaya to crumble. She didn’t stand a chance. Not when Tomoe slowly reached for her, fingers gliding through the strands of her hair while Tomoe kept her eyes locked with hers, orbs overflowing with adoration just for her. Tomoe’s fingers weaved along her hair smoothly as it spilled from the spaces of her fingers. Then Tomoe grinned. Saaya wanted to melt into a puddle by her feet. 

Unfair, Tomoe was so, _so_ unfair.

“So this is what heaven feels like.” 

That reeled Saaya back and snorted. Tomoe couldn’t help but follow. _Awful_. “That was so bad. Not your best work, babe.” Saaya reached for Tomoe’s cheek giving it a light pinch. Tomoe never really understand the flirting with cheesy line thing until Moca told her some materials to tell to Saaya before they went out. ‘To capture her heart’, she said. Tomoe still questioned why she took that advise to heart. At least, Saaya fount it cute and Tomoe found it endearing that Saaya didn’t think less of her after that. Really it was a win-win.

“Well, after seeing an enchanting display like that, it’s hard to think of my best work.” Tomoe winked.

“Charmer.” 

“You love it.” 

“Nah.” Tomoe pouted almost immediately, disappointed.

“I love  _you_.”  Saaya grinned as she delivered a chaste kiss on Tomoe’s lips, turning her pout to a full blown smile. 

That... Tomoe can live with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, actually TomoSaaya. They call each other “babe” don’t @ me and Today we feed the small group of people who stan TomoSaaya. 
> 
> I missed writing about them :( 
> 
> I’m on a roll boys. It doesn’t end here. April is a busy month! 
> 
> I hope everyone is keeping safe! 
> 
> ——  
> I’m on twitter uwu @neddisoppa


End file.
